


The Story of Thesus

by JustABoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: #Dream, #favor, #sbi, #sleepy bois inc, #techno is retired, #technoblade, #technoblade has a choice, #tommyinnit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABoi/pseuds/JustABoi
Summary: Technoblade has a choice, to bend to dreams will and follow the story of Thesus, or to save his little brother from certain death.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain spoilers, so be warned of that. Other than that, no tw needed!

It was no special day, at least, not to Technoblade. All day the man had been on the cold, tending to his sea turtles and harvesting more scutes for his potions. It was a boring task, but this was what he signed up for in retirement. Now, he was a bit worried, for he had not seen TommyInnit all day, but the boy was probably off building a tower or bridges in the nether. At first it was annoying, but he was only trying to help in his own strange way. The two brothers had bonded over the last few weeks, growing closer than they had been since childhood. Technoblade was always sure to keep an eye on Tommy now, not willing to lose another brother to the green bastard called Dream.  
Speaking of which, the pink-haired man noticed movement from the direction of the nether portal, the green hoodie stark against the pale surroundings, and the ceramic mask glinting in the harsh sun. But he was not alone.  
Dream was dragging a child behind him.  
Techno quickly became furious. He began marching over to Dream, his armor clacking as he threw it on, his axe making a slight whooshing sound as he pulled it from its sheath.  
“Dream, what are you doing with my little brother?” Technoblade asked, the anger still showing through his gritted teeth.  
“Oh Technoblade,” Dream stated, “Your brother here was in the nether, where he is not allowed.” The last words were accentuated, the message clear as day.  
“You get your hands off of him” No one had ever seen Technoblade this passionate about anything besides anarchy, the man was almost shaking with anger.  
“Oh don’t worry Technoblade,” Dream smirked, “I will not be laying a finger on him”  
Dream suddenly let go of the poor boys head, and Tommy collapsed into the snow, exhausted and shivering from being dragged across the snow. Technoblade rushed over to his brother, examining him closely. He draped his light blue cloak over the boy, a simple gesture that meant a lot to the both of them.  
“Technoblade, I think it’s time I call in that favor”  
Technoblade stood up quickly, spinning to face the green demon. His crimson eyes were calculating, he was putting together the pieces in his head.  
“Dream,...”


	2. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade thinks over the part, the future, and his chances of survival. Will he kill TommyInnit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Cheers to the memories to come   
> (No TW)

“ You better not be asking of me what I think you are” Technoblade finished, his eyebrows raised in both curiosity and horror.   
“Oh Technoblade, I always you you were smart.” Dream sounded triumphant through his emotionless facade.   
“You started the story of Thesus, and now you’re going to end it.”  
Technoblade got flashbacks to the festival.  
The speech while dozens of eyes watched him, the anger he felt after all of their betrayals, the triumph as he watched Withers destroy the land they had earned, the hurt of the people he cared for. He remembered what he had said to his little brother, failing him in the process, not that it would be the first time. He remembered the damage he had caused in his quest for anarchy.   
“Dream, is this your favor?” The man asked carefully, he didn’t want to act out without knowing everything.   
“Oh yes. Of course it is, I’ve been waiting for this Technoblade. Now, are you going to do it or not?” Dream didn’t ask a question, it was a threat.   
Technoblade knew how Thesus’ story ended. He was betrayed, killed. But his brother wasn’t Thesus, he was Tommy. TommyInnit.   
The pink haired man was very, very conflicted. Dream could easily kill him, sure Techno was the better fighter, but he had no idea what Dream had on him. Was it worth the risk to save his brother? His brother who would be gone forever should he give in?  
“Techno, you wouldn’t hurt me would you?” Tommy’s voice was meant to come out bravely, but it was more of a whimper.   
Technoblade wasn’t sure how to answer him just yet.   
Instead he glanced at the boy, seeing his shaking body on the ground, Techno’s cape wrapped around him like a blanket. He thought of their childhood, with Phil, and,.. and Wilbur. His brother who he had failed. Who went insane as Techno was too distracted to care. If he did this, it would be down to only Phil and him. Techno glanced at the axe in his hands, his reflection contemplating and resolved. He knew what he had to do, it was for the best.


	3. Death at the Hands of the Blood God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade had made his choice. Now, to execute it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry there is no graphic depictions of violence here! No TW needed

Technoblade began walking towards his house, turning when he heard an commanding shout behind him.   
“Where are you going?”  
The man turned around, “I need weapons to kill him dont I?”  
Dreams body language became sheepish. “Well hurry up then, I’m not waiting all day”  
Technos footsteps crunched in the snow, changing to creaks and groans when he reached the wooden steps leading up to his house. He opened the heavy wooden doors, making a beeline to his Ender Chest. He reached inside, pulling out his armor and pickaxe, he really needed to get his weapons back. The Pinkette began walking back again, ignoring the screeching of his roommate Edward. As he walked he began putting on his armor, the clinking a familiar sound. It was almost comforting. The man basically glowed in the fading light, the enchantments on his armor lighting the way to the two men. Well, a man and a boy.   
He reached where they were standing, neither of the two seeing affected by the fading light. Dream was standing right behind Tommy, restricting any means of escape. Technoblade felt bad for Tommy, his brother, but there was only so much he could do. Dream was obviously very confident, the man hadn’t even bothered to wear armor, not that it was necessary while guarding TommyInnit.   
“Well,” Dream said lazily, “kill him then”  
The faceless man pushed Tommy to the ground, the cape taking beside him, dirtied. The boy looked as scared now as Techno had ever seen him, he looked even more frightened than the festival.   
“Technoblade please,” The boy begged, “Please you don’t have to do this”  
The pleas fell on deaf ears. Technoblade began pulling his pickaxe out of its sheath, a small whooshing sound accompanying it. It seemed to catch the dying rays, looking more special than it really was. This was going to be a brutal death, but the Blood God had to work with what he had.  
Dream walked from his place behind Tommy to next to Technobalde, his footsteps crunching the hard snow, and his figure imposing. Techno felt as though it was a literal weight on his shoulders.   
He began to raise his pickaxe, ignoring the pleas of his brother, ignoring Dream’s maniacal laughter, only focused on his single goal. The weapon seemed to freeze in midair. Then, the Blood God turned. A mask met his eyes, and he heard the beginnings of armor being pulled out, but it was too late. The pickaxe came down.   
There was a loud cracking sound, a betrayed cry, then silent sobbing.   
The man ignored the body beside him, reaching down for his brother. Although Technoblade was not one for affection, he pulled the sobbing boy into a hug, patting his back awkwardly until the sobs quieted, leaving only hiccups.   
Then he picked up the forgotten cape, draping it once more over Tommy’s shoulders as they walked towards the warmth of Technos house through the falling darkness.   
The Pinkette opened the door for his brother, the warmth hitting both of them.   
“Welcome home Tommy.”


End file.
